


Happy Birthday Harry

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Celebrations, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, OC kids are called Lily and James, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: It's Harry's 40th birthday.Submission for HMS Harmony discord writing fest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Happy Birthday Harry

Harry blinked blearily as he woke up. No alarm had woken him up that morning which was strange. It was a weekday so he expected to be woken by an alarm. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up and reaching for his glasses. He looked beside him and saw that the bed was empty. That wasn’t too unusual. Over the years he and his wife had had troubling sleeping and would leave the bed so they didn’t disturb the other.

He threw the covers off of his legs and got out of bed. He made his way downstairs still half asleep. He stepped into the kitchen and…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

Harry blinked as registered the chorus of voices yelling at him. He smiled when he saw his family. Hermione made her way over with a cup of coffee. She handed it and he gratefully took it. He took a sip before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

“Happy 40th Harry.” She said after kissing his cheek.

“Thank you ‘mione.”

“Daddy, come eat breakfast so we can open your presents.” Their son, James, exclaimed.

The two parents chuckled as he bounced in his seat. Harry looked at the table and saw that his favourite breakfast had been prepared. He walked over and sat down.

“Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes.” He said as he lifted his cup in a toast.

“You’re welcome dad.” Their daughter, Lily, said as she picked up her knife and fork, “Dad’s up. Can we eat now?”

Harry and Hermione shared an amused look. Hermione nodded and the family dived into their breakfast. Harry took a bite of the bacon prepared as part of the full English and could barely suppress a moan as it had been prepared just how he liked it. It was a rare thing nowadays that he got the chance to have a cooked breakfast so he relished the chance when he did.

The family ate in silence. Once they were done Hermione collected the dishes and shooed Harry away when he tried to help. His son and daughter each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to the living room. He laughed as he was pulled away.

His children pushed him onto the sofa and excitedly sat next to him as they waited for Hermione to enter the room. Lily then stood up and grabbed her present.

“This one is from me dad. I _know_ you’ll like it.” She said.

“I’m sure I will. Although I’ll like any present you get me.” He said as he hugged his daughter to his side.

“Daaaad…”

“What’s going on here?” Hermione said as she entered the room.

“Dad, open my present.” James interrupted as he stood up and held out his present. It was clear that he had tried to wrap it himself and used both too much wrapping paper and too much tape but the sight of it warmed Harry’s heart.

“Do I have permission to open it?” Harry asked his wife. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

Harry opened the present to reveal some broom polish. He smiled at his son and gave him a hug, “Thank you James.”

“Open my card next.”

Harry chuckled and opened the envelope. Inside was a card that had definitely been picked out by his eight year old son as it had big letters and bright colours. Inside was his son’s messy handwriting and he wrapped his arms around James, thanking him again. He then put the gift and card down and turned to Lily.

He took the present and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head. He thanked her and opened it. Her wrapping was a little neater but it was clear she had had Hermione’s help. Inside was a couple of jumpers as he had definitely needed some more. He turned his attention to the card and smiled at his daughter’s birthday message. The jumpers and card were placed next to James’ gifts and he hugged them both.

“Thank you guys. I love your gifts and your cards.” He then placed a kiss to each of their heads before letting go.

“You’re welcome dad.” They said in unison.

Hermione then handed an envelope over. She smiled as she did so, her smile growing when she saw the confused expression on his face, “Just open it.”

He did as he was told and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside, “Hermione, this is too much.”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. Besides I know you enjoy it and it’s your 40 th . If there’s a good time to be a bit extravagant its now. Plus it’s from all three of us.”

Harry looked down at the tickets in his hand. Season tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. He couldn’t believe that Hermione had gotten these for him. He knew how expensive these were. He stood up and walked across the room. He bent down and kissed Hermione, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hermione smiled up at him.

“See dad, I told you you’d like it.” Lily said giggling.

“Come on dad, open the rest of your presents.” James called. Harry walked back over to the sofa and began to open the rest of his presents.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in relative relaxation. Well, as much as he could when he had an eleven year old and an eight year old to entertain but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. So far his birthday had been perfect. Great gifts and a day with his family. It was just what he wanted.

He collected the dishes after lunch and Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck after he set them down next to the sink.

“Having a good birthday?” She asked.

“It’s been perfect.” He said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her and the two indulged in a few kisses as they were alone in the room. Hermione pulled away and leaned her forehead against Harry’s, “Are you ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He replied.

Hermione pulled away and nodded. She stepped away and squeezed his hand before leaving the room. Harry took a deep breath and sighed before leaving the room himself. He got his shoes on and the family then left the house. They walked the short distance to the cemetery and quickly found the graves they were looking for.

Ever since he had moved into Godric’s Hollow Harry had made it an annual tradition to visit his parents on his birthday. So today, his 40 th  birthday, was no different. They stopped in front of the graves and were silent for a moment. Hermione took hold of Harry’s arm and squeezed it in silent support.

Lily stepped closer and placed the flowers on the grave. She then took a step back, “Hi Grandma, Granddad. I have some big news. I’m going to Hogwarts this year. I’ve gotten my acceptance letter and everything. I have everything I need so it’s a matter of waiting which is _so_ boring. I can’t wait to actually go to Hogwarts and see where you, mum and dad went to school.”

Harry and Hermione smiled at their daughter’s words. The two children then told their grandparents all about what they had been up to over the past year and what the day so far had been like. Eventually Hermione stepped forward, “Come on kids, let’s give your dad some privacy.”

The two nodded and walked a short distance away with her. Harry took a deep breath and took in the grave stone. He had been here so many times before and it never seemed to get any easier. He missed his parents deeply and wished that they were here.

“So I’m 40 today. Can’t believe it myself. I don’t feel 40 and I don’t think I look it either. Although the kids like to remind me that 40 is ‘old’. Hermione’s doing well though. Her work with S.P.E.W. is going well as is my work. I wish you were here though. At least you’re near now.”

His thoughts were interrupted by giggles coming from the gateway of the cemetery. He turned his head to see his family. He smiled and turned back to the grave, “I guess I better be going. Professor Lupin is hosting the birthday party today at Grimmauld Place. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll see you soon.”

With that he turned and walked away. He smiled as he met Hermione and the kids at gate. Hermione took his hand and squeezed, “You okay?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

With that the family left for Grimmauld Place. Harry felt a bit of apprehension as he never liked being the centre of attention, not even for his birthday. But he was going to be surrounded by the people he loved so he could put up with the attention for an evening.

* * *

Much later in the evening Harry and Hermione walked through the door, each carrying one of their children. They entered the house and put the kids to bed before returning to the living room. He thanked his lucky stars that Hermione had managed to convince everyone to spend their presents over earlier so he had been able to open them that morning, so he wasn’t trying to bring home both sleeping children and an armful of presents. They had made that mistake one too many times in the past. Although he had been given a couple of presents to open while at Grimmauld which had luckily fit into Hermione’s purse.

Hermione walked into the room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He smiled at her scooted over on the sofa. She sat down and poured two glasses. She sat back and handed him one. Holding out her own they clinked the two glasses together.

“Happy birthday Harry.”

“Thank you.”

The two then took a sip. They sat in silence for a moment. Harry took a large gulp and sat back with a sigh, “God, I’m 40.”

“Welcome to the club.”

Harry let out a single laugh, “Once upon a time it would’ve seemed impossible that I got here.”

“But you did. We did.”

“Yeah. Can’t believe everything that’s happened.”

“Neither can I. You really can’t make stuff like this up.”

“No, you can’t. It’s been worth it though.” He reached over and held her hand.

“Yeah, it has. I wouldn’t change it at all.”

The two shared a smile before leaning in for a kiss. This kiss was different from all the others they had shared that day. It was deeper and longer. The two indulged for a couple of minutes before they pulled away with smiles on their faces. They quickly finished the bottle of wine before Hermione stood up and held her hand out to Harry.

“Should we continue this upstairs?”

Harry stood up and took her hand. He stepped close to her, “Sure.”

“Have you enjoyed today?”

Harry nodded, “I have. Thank you for that.”

“It wasn’t just me, but you’re welcome. I’m glad you’ve had a good day.”

The two shared another kiss before making their way upstairs. As he ascended he thought that yes, this had been a good birthday. One of the best in fact.


End file.
